


Cuckolding the Avatar of Envy

by LateOctoberSkies



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Cuckolding, Demoncest, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Femdom, Kissing, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, She/Her Pronouns for Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateOctoberSkies/pseuds/LateOctoberSkies
Summary: Soft Fem-Dom MC cuckolds Leviathan with Asmo, then lets the avatar of envy get his turn.CW: See tags. Demoncest Warning, if this makes you uncomfortable please don't read!Generic MC is 18+, she/her pronouns, afab.This is a one-off for now. The inspiration just hit me, and there it went. It gets right into the action, but provides context for explicit consent.Not Beta Read
Relationships: Asmodeus/Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 50





	Cuckolding the Avatar of Envy

“Just hold still, sweet Leviathan” MC smiled down at the Avatar of Envy as he sat in chair at the foot of Asmodeus’s bed. Soft sensual music floated through the air as a flutter of purple silk ties began to secure Leviathan to the chair.

“We don’t want you touching yourself, now do we?” She whispered against the shell of his ear. The sound of her voice and the way her lips tickled his ear sent a shiver down his spine. 

Leviathan was stripped naked and his plump bottom twitched around the anal plug vibrator MS had gently inserted moments earlier. It was off now and Asmodeus, who had the remote around his neck, sat at the foot of his bed with a lustful look in his eye. There was a second remote around MC’s neck, making it difficult to tell which one of them actually had control. 

“You’re so painfully slow, MC.” Asmo mewled. “I dare say you are full of surprises and sin.” 

Leviathan opened his mouth to protest, but felt a finger rest gently against his lips. MC spoke for him. 

“This is Levi’s fantasy, remember…” She looked at Asmo over her shoulder and winked. “We’ll all get our pleasure in the end, just be patient.” 

MC finished her work binding Leviathan to the chair. It was tight enough for him to enjoy the feeling of the silk bonds, but not enough to truly restrain him. 

MC gently caressed his face before taking a step back. And stood facing him as she removed her robe to reveal a bubble-gum pink under-bust corset that provided just enough lift to her breasts that were covered by a white lace bralette that showed hints of her pert nipples. She wore thigh-high white stockings and no underwear. Her hair was neatly tucked under a secured pastel teal wig styled in twin buns on either side of her head. This look she was sporting was part of Leviathan’s desires; the pastel ultra-femininity made him half erect already. 

“Remember to use your safeword if you want to stop, darling.” She smiled at him before turning to Asmo. “You too.” She smirked. It was rare that Asmo used a safeword when they were alone, but she wanted everyone to feel comfortable. 

“Now, Asmo…” She sat down beside him and brought her face close to his. Asmodeus was still wearing a floral silk robe, hiding his own outfit. 

“Kiss me.” She commanded gently. Asmo brought his lips to hers and slowly and passionately kissed her, slipping his tongue down her throat. He otherwise did not touch her; the agrees upon rule was that MC would tell them both what to do. Asmo felt a hand on his chest, indicating that he should stop. 

“That was a very lovely kiss…” She murmured with a sultry smile. “Now I want you to make out with my pussy…”

Asmo nearly squealed with glee as he dropped to floor and rose up on his knees. MC scooted closer to the end of the bed and opened her legs wide. 

“With just as much passion, darling.” She looked down at Asmo, but lifted her eyes to catch Leviathan’s gaze as he watched the Avatar of Lust dive between their human’s legs. Leviathan groaned, feeling pangs of jealousy begin to rise. 

MC felt Asmo’s skilled tongue slide between her fold as he expertly caressed her clit before sliding it inside her rolling it. He alternated between teasing her entrance and giving attention to her clit, all while massaging her open thighs. She moaned in pleasure, tilting her head back before taking a deep breath and turning her attention back to the whimpering Levi. 

“You want to give me this kind of pleasure, Leviathan, darling?” She said in a breathy voice. “You want to taste my wet cunt.” As the spoke she hit the t’s hard in her pronunciation. Her hand moved to caress Asmo’s hair gently and encouragingly. Leviathan nodded, wanting to taste her, but enjoying the sensation of his own restraint and rising jealousy. It was like getting a high, and his cock had hardened. 

“Asmo is such a good demon for his mistress… You want to be a good demon too, don’t you my lovely Leviathan?” She smiled at him before biting her lower lip to stifle a moan. Asmo’s skill quickly ramped up her desire to be filled with his cock. 

“Asmo, darling, take off your robe and show Levi what you’re wearing?” 

Asmodeus stopped worshiping her sex and rose to his feet, discarding the lightweight garment to reveal him wearing a crotchless black thong to match his black thigh-highs stockings. 

“Do you like them, Levi?” Asmo purred, moving closer to Leviathan so he could look upclose. 

“No talking, Asmo.” MC gently warned. “I only want to hear you moaning in pleasure, or saying ‘yes mistress.’” She extended a hand toward him. “Come here… I need to spank you now.” 

“Yes Mistress,” He giggled and bent over the bed, revealing his own anal vibrator to Leviathan. 

“Thank you, darling.” MC got to her feet and caressed Asmo’s pert behind before slapping it with her open hand. She did this several times on each cheek, caressing his bottom again before pressing her fingers against his butt plug. Asmo moaned. 

“Do you like that?” MC asked him. 

“Yes Mistress.” 

“Would you like fuck me, Asmo?” 

“Yes Mistress.” 

She touched and wiggled his plug again, eliciting further moans. 

“Get on the bed then.” She patted across his bottom gently, and guided him to lay down on the bed so his legs were hanging off the edge. MC straddled him so that she was facing Leviathan, and Asmodeus’ beautiful cock was standing at attention in front of her. She smirked as she began to play with Asmo’s erection, staring Leviathan in the eyes. 

“Tell me how much you’d like to be touched, Levithan?” Her tone was sweet. 

“So much mistress… I ache for you.” 

MC looked back at Asmo and nodded to him: “You can play with him now.” 

Asmo giggled through his moans, and reached for the remote, pressing a button to turn on Leviathan’s anal vibrator. Levi writhed against his restraints a moaned. 

“Say it again…” She ordered. 

“I want you to touch me, Mistress. I want to come in your hand… on your tits, in your hot pussy.” Levi gasped as Asmo changed the setting to alter the pattern of vibration from a dull, constant vibrations to pulses: one-hold-two-three-hold, one-hold-two-three-hold, one-hold-two-three-hold – and on. 

All the while MC was pleasuring Asmodeus with her hand, pinching the head of his dick gently, and working the shaft. 

“Do you want to come inside, Asmodeus?” She asked. 

“I thought you’d never ask mistress.” 

“Oh?” she picked up some lubricant from the bed and drizzled a small amount over Asmo’s dick, coating it thoroughly with one hand. From a pile of condoms, she selected one and carefully opened it, rolling the prophylactic over his hard cock. She smiled at Levi as she rose up and slowly sunk herself down on the lust demon’s dick. 

Asmo moaned as he felt her tightness around his shaft and she cried out in her own pleasure, teasing her clit. She enjoyed the feeling of Asmo stretching her tight walls and the he hungry, jealous look in Leviathan’s eyes. 

“Do you want this?” she teased, reaching for the other remote around her neck and triggering the vibrator inside of Asmo. 

“Oh Mistress!” Asmo cried in pleasure. “Let me come… please” 

“Not just yet… put Leviathan on setting five.” She ordered, doing the same for Asmo; the vibration patterns went in tandem: long-quick-quick-hold, long-quick-quick-hold, long-quick-quick-hold. Both of her demons began to moan and MC let Asmodeus control his thrusts, gripping her hips as he thrusted into her. 

“I come first” She warned Asmo. He sat up and reached around to play with her clit, coaxing her to orgasm. Asmo transformed, wings fluttering behind him as he found his his own release. MC ground her hips against his as he ejaculated into the condom. MC turned off Asmo’s vibrator, but instructed that Levi’s be left on. 

“Mistress… please let me fuck you!” Leviathan cried out, his own dick twitched with want and precum leaked from the tip. 

“Asmo, go clean up and then come back to bed.” She ordered, climbing off of Asmo and making her way to place a gently kiss against Levi’s lips. 

“Would you like me to make you feel good?” She whispered against his ear again before trailing kissed down his neck. She knelt before him and took his throbbing cock into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. Leviathan moaned, tilting his head back and groaning with the pleasure from her mouth and the vibrator, still pulsing away in his ass. 

Asmo returned, still in his demon form and got comfortable against the pillows at the head of his bed. MC stopped felating Levi, and began to untie his silk bonds. He had built up so much want and jealousy inside him that he was ready to fuck her brains out. 

“Stay…” she commanded, leaving him sat in the chair as she grabbed another condom and skill fully put it on for him. 

She climbed across the bed to Asmo, kneeling in between his splayed-out legs. 

“You did so well, coming for me, darling,” She complimented the lust demon with a slow passionate kiss. Consciously she wiggled her hips, taunting Levi with the sight of her ass. She paused her kiss with Asmo and looked over her shoulder to Levi. “If you want my cunt, you better come quick…” She teased. 

Like a flash, Levi was up out of his seat and bent over her, humping against her backside as his dick slid along the outside of her wet cunt. He had transformed in his excitement, and his long tail lashed behind him. 

“Let me in, Mistress.” Levi begged, nipping at her ear, and caressed one of her nippled through the lace of her bralette “Let me fuck you hard.” He half growled. 

“Oh Mistress, let him fuck you while you lay in my arms…” Asmo begged, relishing the sight of desire between his partners. 

“Go on…” MC relented, letting Levi guide her onto her back against Asmo, who supported her, and held her legs up behind her knees so Levi could get in deep. 

“Stake your claim Leviathan, I want to reward you for being so patient.” She smiled at him as her head fell back against Asmo’s shoulder. “But lick me clean first…”

Levi did as she asked, licking her arousal clean from her pussy. He enjoyed the tart taste, umami of her cum, and hummed happily. After a few moments, she reached for him and he slid up her body, touching the pink fabric of her corset and running his hands over her breasts. 

“You’re so beautiful, MC…” Levi whispered against one of her ears. 

“Agreed, you are so sexy when you’re in control.” Asmo whispered against the other, nibbling her ear gently with his sharp fangs. She felt one of Levi’s hand leave her breasts as he took hold of his cock to press his tip at her entrance. 

“B-by your command, mistress.” Leviathan blushed, shaking slightly with excitement. 

“Fuck me hard, Leviathan… Let out your jealousy.” 

He slammed into her with a slick, fluid movement, making her cry out “Oh yes!” 

He rhythmically thrusted into her, enjoying her tightening walls. He took over holding up one of her legs from Asmo with his tail, allowing him to stimulate her clit with his now free hand. 

The three of them writhed together, Asmo feeding off the sexual energy from the others and nipping at MC’s neck and shoulders. 

Levi built MC up to another orgasm, and when she was spent, asked for her permission to cum. 

“Yes, Levi… you can.” She said, breathing hard as he thrust into her, keeping her back pinned against Asmodeus’s chest. He kissed her hard as he halted his thrusts, and she felt him twitch inside of her, emptying his dick into the condom. After a moment, the tension she felt in Levi’s body relaxed and he slid out from her slowly, his breathing heavy as he rested his head against her chest. Asmo turned off Levi’s vibrator. 

MC laughed softly and turned her head to kiss Asmo as she played with Levi’s hair. 

“You both were so good.” She sighed happily and let Asmo guide her shaky legs into a more comfortable position. 

“I aim to please,” Asmo crooned. “My self AND others.” He caught Levi’s eyes and winked at him. 

“T-thank you…” Levi stammered. He got up off the bed and went to clean himself up in Asmo’s bathroom. 

MC followed him hugging him gently from behind. Levi was no longer in his demon form. 

“I-I’ll leave you two alone now.” He threw away the used condom, removed the sex toy, and washed parts and hands clean before getting a fresh washcloth ready for MC. 

“No, I want you to stay… if you want to…” MC kissed his bare back before he turned to clean between her legs lovingly. “Please stay? Aftercare is so important” She pleaded. 

Levi smiled at her and began to remove the trappings of her soft-dom-persona. He took off the wig and hair net, letting her natural hair fall down. She turned at let him loosen the corset. And take it off her. He then helped her into a clean pair of cotton panties and silk pyjamas that had been waiting for her. 

His own set of comfortable clothing waited for him, and he dressed as MC washed and sanitised the toys thoroughly and left them to dry. 

Asmo entered the bathroom soon after in his own lounge wear, grinning at both of them. “Come cuddle me, you two… I’m even willing to watch some Ruri-chan, if it means you’ll stay for a cuddle, Levi.” 

Levi smiled at them both excitedly. “O-okay… but I want to spoon MC…”

MC nodded and lead them both by the hand into Asmo's bedroom, where they piled onto a set of fresh, clean sheets and snuggled into the afternoon, watching Anime selected by Leviathan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
